Lunatic Love
by TarotChild Conan
Summary: Lunatic episode redone and continued  Stiles says something that he meant to keep to himself. Scott's going crazy because of the full moon but he find a way to counter act it that he never suspected. Stiles and Scott slash Derek and OC Slash.
1. The New Begining

**Hi Everyone! I made this fan fic because there not enough of this pairing. As much as I love reading Stiles and Derek I enjoy reading Stiles and Scott; and Scott and Derek. I edited the Lunatic Episode to fit my story. Hope you like.** _I do not own teen wolf or its characters_

* * *

><p>...<p>

"You're not drunk?" stiles asked slurring

"I'm not anything." Replied a sober Scott, agitated and not able to dull the pain.

"Hey maybe it like, maybe it's like not needing your inhaler any more. Maybe you can't get drunk as a wolf. I'm I drunk?" retorted stiles

"Your wasted." Snapped Scott

"Yeaaaa, common dude. I know it feels bad. I know it hurts, I know, well I don't know, I know this I know as much as being broken up hurts being alone is way worse. That didn't make any sense. Ahh being in love sucks."

"How can you be in love with Lydia if you don't really know her?"

"Who said I was in love with her. I'm in love with you dude." Said stiles and then a look of shock came across Scotts face.

/

"Ok please tell me that was because of the break up or that tomorrow's the full moon." Stiles asked panicking and yet still drunk, after the confrontation with the drunken men.

/

"Can you go see if she likes me. You know heart beat rises pheromones come out anything?" Stiles asked Scott

"Fine." Scott replied in a dreaded tome but he had other ideas and idea to find out how it was stiles really wanted.

/

"OH MY GOD DUDE YOU SCARED THE HELL OUT OF ME. Your mom said you weren't home yet."

"I came in through the window" Scott said in the chair have the same stern look that you'd usually find on Derek

"Ok let's get this set up. You should see what I bought" Stiles said as he started ruffling through the bag.

"I'm fine. I'm just gonna lock the door and go to bed early tonight" Scott replied in a cold tone

"You sure about that? Cause you got this serial killer look in your eyes and it the full moon starting to take effect and its starting to really freak me out." Stiles replied in a shaky tone of voice.

"I'm fine, you should go know" Scott angrily urged to Stiles.

"Fine ill leave will you at least look in the bag and see what I bought. Maybe you'll use it maybe you don't. Sound good?" Scott got up from the chair and walked to the bag. He grabbed the contents and pulled them out.

"You think I'm gonna let you put these on and let you chain me up like a dog?" holding the chains in the air.

"Actually no." Stiles whipped out a pair of handcuffs and cuffed Scott to the ratiter in his room.

"What the hell are you doing?" Scott yelled at Stiles pissed beyond belief.

"Protecting you from yourself and giving you some pay back for making out with Lydia." Retorted to Scott and enjoying the sense of revenge and a bit of guilt.

/

"I brought you some water." Stiles shook a bottle of water. To gets Scotts attention and when he turned he poured the water in a doggy bowl marked Scott. He placed it in front of Scott and he took the bowl.

"I'm gonna kill you." Scott yell at Stiles after throwing the bowl at him and hitting him in the back.

"You kissed her Scott. Ok you kissed Lydia that's my… that the one girl that I… the past three hour I've been thinking its probable the full moon. He doesn't even know what he's doing and tomorrow he'll be back to normal and he won't remember what a complete dumbass he's been, a son of a bitch, a freaken' unbelievable piece of crap friend he's been." Stiles said sternly waving his hands around to prove his point.

"She kissed me." Scott said in a harsh voice to stab at Stiles where he knew it would hurt.

"What?" Stiles caught his breath in disbelief.

"I didn't kiss her. She kissed me. She would have done a lot more too. You should have seen the way she put her hands all over me. She would have done anything I wanted. ANYTHING!" Scott yelled at Stiles to really hurt him.

Stiles just walked out of the room and went against the wall and slide down it. Trying to hold the tears of pain that started to weld up in his eyes.

/

"Styles please let me out it's the full moon. I swear. You know I wouldn't do any of this on purpose. Please stiles let me out. It's starting to hurt. It's not like the first time. It the full moon, its Allison breaking up with me. I know that it's not just taking a break, she broke up with me its killing me I feel completely hopeless. So please let me out." The moon started to shine through the window and the change started it hurt. "Noo. Nooo. Ahhhhhhhhhh" Scott started yelling in pain.

Stiles couldn't take it anymore. He rushed into the room. He show Scott in pain and he couldn't take it. "Scott look at me. Look at me Scott. You can fight this. You're stronger then the wolf." He cupped Scotts face in his hands. "Scott I need you. Fight the wolf for me." Stiles couldn't take it anymore. He'd deal with whatever negative side effect where to happen and he kissed him. He finally kissed Scott. He stopped and looked at Scott. He stopped morphing.

"I was hoping you were going to choose me over Lydia." Scott muttered out with a hudge smile across his face.

"Wait! What?" Stilled stammered in confusion.

"Remember when you tried to get me drunk after me and Allison broke up?" Stiles nodded. "well you slipped out that you we're in love with me." Stiles jaw just dropped. "and I was seeing who you really wanted. And I'm glad you choose me." He pulled Stiles in with his free hand and kissed him more fiercely then he ever kissed Allision.

A tear ran down Stiles check. He couldn't be any happier.

"Stiles?"

"Huh?"

"Could you unlock me already?" Scott asked tugging on the cuffs.


	2. Nightmares Unlock the Truth

**Hi everyone. Well this Chapter introduces my Character the OC. This is the set up for the next part of the story which im still trying to figure out a plot line Hope you enjoy it.** I don't own teen wolf or its characters

* * *

><p>Derek was tossing and turning in his sleep. A nightmare was haunting him not just the house fire but one that seemed too real to be just that. A nightmare. Derek jolted up sweat pouring down on him. "Why can't I remember your face?" Derek whispered into the night air.<p>

_He struggles to remember the boys face. He was still real young. Around ten or so and the boy was younger then he was, always smiling and always treating Derek normal. Like it was ok being who he was. All he could remember was that hypnotic smile and the electric feel when he pulled Derek by his hands. Then the nightmare started. Rain pouring hard as they ran through the woods. Hunters were after them. They were still the small kids that they were. The lightning flashed and the smaller boy would panic and whimper in fear. Derek had the urge to protect the boy. Arrows started to fly past them. They kept running. They became lost and ended up corner by a mound of dirt with trees atop of them. The hunters had surrounded them. And aim not at him but at the boy. When the arrows started to fly he jumped in front of the boy to protect him but he felt a hand on his wet shirt and he was flung back. He hit the mound of dirt and his eyes snapped open and he hit the ground. He looked at the boy his hand was extended backwards as if he was the one that through him back and he saw him be engulf in a white and purple fire. Then everything went black and that when he woke up._

The dream as plagued him for months now. He couldn't understand why. But it stung a strange cord that sent pain through his body. He couldn't sleep after dreaming that so he did what always took his mind off problems and focus on solutions, excessive.

/

The night air was cool and he wanted to chuckle. It had been nine years since he had seen him and boy had he turned into something else. Those toned hard muscles just sent pleasurable shills down his spine. He was wondering how to surprise the hot werewolf. This was going to be fun. Tomorrow is going to be a shopping and grooming day.

/

Two days later

Stiles had looked at Scott with adoring eyes. They had decided to put up the best friend front for awhile. They didn't want people to start talking and feel the hatred. At least not yet. They wanted to ease into it. They had been discussing on how to find the alpha when they heard gasp and murmuring throughout the hall. They went to look at what all the commotion was. They stared and dropped their jaws. There was some new guy walking down the hall he had on a plane snow white formfitting shirt on that extended below and over the jet black jeans he had on that had a large hole in the left knee. His hair was styled to look like bed hair and was dyed purple and white. He had a pentacle pendent around his neck that was shaped to look like it was made out of small twigs and a diamond with in the center of it. And a Tail? He had a tail on, a baby blue furry tail. He turned and looked as Stiles and Scott. He looked Scott directly in the eye and mouthed '_So you're the other beta.'_ Scotts Jaw clenched and Stiles hand to grab his hand to calm him down.

"Who is he?" Scott growled.

Stiles elbowed Scott in the side. "I don't know dude but we need to find out."

Scott held his side and they started to follow the new kid.

He had gone into the locker room. Why they had no idea. They followed him in. "Hey new guy. Who the hell are you?"Scott yelled. The showers turned on and startled Scott and Stiles. They moved so that the new guy had no way to get past them. When they got to the showers no one was there.

"You looking for me?" the new guy had appeared behind them.

They had jumped back. Taken aback out of surprised., "Who are you?" Stiles asked.

The new guy waved his hand and the showers turned off."One you're a human." Pointing to sStiles. "So you're Stiles. So that makes you Scott the new beta werewolf." Pointing to Scott.

"Who the hell are you?" yelled Scott.

"How did you do that?" asked Stiles pointing to the showers.

"All in good time. Now I know for a fact that you Scott have been training with Derek."

"What's your point?" growled Scott

"I haven't seen Derek since we were kids and I want to surprise him. I need you help with it."

"Ok but first who are you?" Scott growled again.

"Stiles control your boyfriend."

Shock came across both the boys faces.

"Please I'm not stupid. You have to trust me you'll find out who I am when I surprise Derek."

/

Sleep took over him in the middle of the day. It was finally a peaceful sleep with no dreams. Meaning no nightmares. Then it was taken away from his grasp by a phone ringing. It was his phone. He looked at his phone Scott was the name that lighted the screen.

"What the hell do you want?" Derek growled into the phone.

"Need your help ." replied Scott. "I'm outside right now."

Derek was not happy. He was going to rip Scotts throat out. He through some pants on and stomped out side. "What the hell do you want?" he saw Scott and Stiles standing about fifty yards away in the woods. He started running to them.

"Derek-sama!" a voice called with in the woods. Derek looked around confused then was hit from above and fell to the ground. And the wolf started to find its way out.

"What the hell?" Derek yelled.

"Oh Derek relax yourself." The voice said as he turned Derek over on his back and startled him.

"Who the Fuck are you?" Derek yelled.

"Oh come on you don't remember me?" the boy playfully teased.

Derek was getting annoyed. "No."

"Well maybe this will help you." The boy leaned into Derek and chanted in a sound that sounded like jibberish "_Remember what has been lost, remember the memory that I took away, realize who I am. Remember with this kiss." _The boy leaned down and kissed Derek.

Memories flooded hi mind. The boy from his dream, him coming over and playing with him and his sister. Them becoming close friends. The attacking in the woods. Him being carried home and a kiss just like this one felt. Then finally a name. "Conan." Derek gasped.

"There we go. Long time no see stud." Conan said.

"Ok will someone please tell me what just happened?" stiles yelled then got jabbed in the ribs. "Us." He corrected.

"Sure thing." Conan said with a smile. And got off Derek and helped him up. Conan blushed when Derek wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a hug.

/

"Where do I begin? Well I'll just ask this first." Conan was looking out Derek's windown in the burned down house. "Derek do you remember the night that those hunters where chasing us?"

"I do I've been having nightmares about it the last few months." He looked at Conan. "You mean that happened?"

"Yes it did."

"Including the white and purple fire?" Derek asked puzzled.

"Yes. I came into my linage then to protect you. You see I'm a witch."

"What?" they all said.

"I'm a witch. Is it hard to believe when half this room is werewolves?" the al looked at each other and awkwardly shrugged. "That night I had to leave the witch hunters had found me and I showed them how I was to protect you Derek. I've been traveling these past nine years training in the five covens of the world. You see I'm from the family of witches. I'm the one that's to lead them all. When I finished my training they said that I can leave my life the way I want until the summons. You see witches are rare. Well true witches are. There is less than a hundred and the only way to truly know a witch is your first kiss, the person you kiss is bound to you and you to them until you release them, but instead I just concealed the memory till now. I wasn't ready to see Derek again until today." A tear fell down Conan's check. Everyone in the room could tell it took a lot for him to leave and return.

"I'm glad your back." Derek said as he came up behind Conan and wrapped his arms around him. "I think I've been bound to you even before then. I've tried to remember your face from the nightmare and it pained me that I couldn't and the fact that I couldn't protect you scared me but I'll keep you safe as best I can from now on."

Conan just grabbed on to Derek's arms and held them to make sure that he wasn't going to go anywhere anytime soon.

/

After calming down and Stiles bugging Conan with Questions and Derek and Scott training they decided to make a fire and relax. They figured they could make some S'mores. It was nice to have a night off not worrying about hunters or the alpha.

Conan laid in Derek's arms and Stiles in Scott's. "So Scott Stiles, when are you too gonna tell the team you two are dating?" Conan asked with a chuckle.

"Hopefully not for a long time." Scott replied.

"Why not? It'll be fun to see their fac…." Conan trailed off a blank stare across his face.

"Conan what's wrong?" Derek asked worried.

"We need to get out of here now!" Conan said jumping up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Please leave a review<strong>_


	3. Leaving and Discovories

**Hey everyone. I feel this part was a lil rushed but I'm happy with it. On the bright side it set up and explosive next chapter. So look forward to it. Please Review.** I don't own teen wolf or its characters

* * *

><p>Conan jumped up from Derek's lap. Fear blazed in his eyes he wasn't ready for this. He hide his presence from her, he made sure of it. He couldn't put Derek in danger let alone Scott and Stiles. He just took off running using air magic to increase his speed. He didn't want Derek, Scott or Stiles anywhere near him when he had to face her<em>. "Why now and why here?" <em>Conan thought. He finally got Derek back. His heart ached knowing he left him behind for a second time. Conan got to his place of residence and pulled off his pendent and placed it on his door. It was a simple key that unlocked the distortion in space that granted him access to his lair. He spoke his magic words. _"Unlock now and take me to a place all my secrets are stored, and hide me from this realm." _He dashed through the door and pulled the pendent out and hid. He didn't like to hide but this was the place that he had the things he needed to take her out. His was lush looking cool jewel tone colors of may shades and all in crushed velvet. He went to his tarot table grabbed the deck conceled in a case and slide it on his pants with the clip. He grabbed his broom. He grabbed his robe that he crafted, he sent days on hit making it and weaving protective magic in it finally he grabbed his bow he could just use the energy around him to fabricate arrows. He walked to the antique mirror and spoke out loud. "Derek." And it show Derek Stiles and Scott trying to find out where he went in the woods. He was able to hide his sent when using magic. He stepped through the mirror.

"Derek." Conan called. Derek , Scott and Stiles all turned around. Scott and Derek had gone wolf. Derek had rushed and him and turned back to normal and wrapped him in his arms.

"Where the fuck did you disappear to?" Derek cried. He felt a tear sink into his robe.

"I had to get some things. I have to leave for a bit. I'll be back I promise." Conan said and he hugged Derek.

"You not going without me." Replied Derek.

"Yes I am." The Conan's voice changed and he stood back from Derek. _"You are to stay here. Protect _Scott _and _Stiles. _You are not going to follow, if you try you will end back at you house. Stay safe until I return. Then you can follow me where ever I go." _Conan had to put a spell on him. He was not about to lose Derek . He had to have something to come back to. "I'm going to miss you." And he kissed Derek on the lips and vanished in a blur.

"Not as much as I'm going to miss you."

/

The next day Scott and Stiles tried to discuss what they were about to do to help Derek."I don't know Stiles with dealing with the alpha and now Derek depressed, well more than normal. I'm not sure what to do. "

"Well the only thing we can do is let it be man. Let focus on the game tonight."

"I don't know. I'm just worried." Scott had place his hand into Stiles for confort. They had almost mad it to Scotts house. They need time for themselves. No worring about the alpha or Derek and Conan. Scott unlocked the door and walked in. As soon as Stiles closed the door he was up against the door and warm lips upon him. Scott had been craving this kiss all day. He pulled Stiles away from the door and slid off the backpack, grabbed his hand an lead him to the couch. It had been a long day and Scott just wanted Stiles in his arms.

"HE whispered to Stiles "Pick out a movie." Stiles got up and browsed the DVDs . They needed an escape even if it was just a little time.

"How about _**Alice**_(1)?" Stiles asked.

"Sure." Stiles popped the movie in and went to snuggle in Scotts arms. Stiles laid his head on Scott's chest and Scott just rubbed his head. The Needed this. It was the only sane part of their live. They decided to kiss a lil' here and there but they fell asleep in each other's arms before they were even half way through the movie.

/

Scott's mom managed to get off early and came home. She was startled to see Scott and Stiles Sleeping together on the couch. Shock came over her and she just sighed. "_Looks like I'm treating myself to dinner till my normal time off and wait and see when Scott's going tell me about this." _ Scott's mom thought as she quietly left to relax and enjoy her time alone.

/

Scott wiggled a little in his sleep. He could have sworn he heard a car drive away but dismissed it as being over tired. He looked and the guy lying on his chest. He was at peace just watching Stiles sleep. A smile brightened his drowsy face. He could never remember it being this blissful when he was with Allison. He knew Stiles was a heavy sleeper so he grabbed him by his armpits and pulled him up. He felt Stiles stir and decided to plant a kiss upon the teen's lips. Stiles' eyes snapped open but the softened as soon as he saw who had stolen a kiss. The broke their kiss and both glanced at the movie. The credits were at the end.

"Looks like we zonked out there. Huh?" Stiles said smiling at Scott.

"Didn't bother me one bit." And smiled at the stud above him, and was taken by surprised as Stiles kissed his smile. He lightly chuckled and just wrapped his hands around his waist and pulled him in to the kiss. As much as Scott wanted to he was nervous saying anything to anyone besides Derek and Conan. He was just as nervous with going further then this with Stiles. No. Nervous wasn't the word he was scared. He wasn't ready for it 'cause it would mean more because it was with Stiles. He didn't know why and that scared him the most. He just took each moment and as if it was the last and made sure to promise not to hurt Stiles, he was going to die before that happened.

/

Two weeks later.

The stress was getting to Derek. Not knowing was driving him to his breaking point. The full moon was fast approaching. It was to be here in a few days. He was tired he spent way too many sleepless nights. He and Stiles were to find the alpha soon. Fear of lack of sleep was going to affect the positive outcome he wanted. Well it was time to really find out what was to happen.


	4. The Unlikely Coven

**Hey Every one Sorry it took so long for this Chapter to get loader. I was debating on how i wanted the story to go and that i guess we'll wait and see in the next chapter. please review. let me know what you think.** i don't own teen wolf or its characters.

* * *

><p>Conan was staggering to the house. He needed Derek. He needed to remember why he had fought so hard. He wanted to know the feeling of being in his arms again. He made it to the door and closed his eyes to see if he could sense him. It was super faint. Conan started to panic. The pain in his body left and he ran through the house. He couldn't find Derek. Derek was gone. Conan broke at that realization and collapsed to the floor fainted as tears started to form.<p>

/

"Scott where's Derek." Stiles asked.

"The hunters have him." Scott replied.

"Well dude we have a massive problem" Stiles replied.

"What?" Scott yelled panicing.

"You best follow me." Stiles grabbed Scotts hand and dragged him to his jeep.

They had driven to Derek's house. And when they walked through they saw Conan unmoving on the floor.  
>"What the hell?" Scott yelled.<p>

"Now you see why I said massive problem."

"Yea I guess so. How long has he been here?"

"I don't know. I can to find Derek and try and get some questions answered and found Conan here."

Scott picked Conan up in his arms bridal style. He saw a look of jelousy cross Stiles face. "Come on we need to get him to my house." Scott put his head next to Stiles. "Trust me I rather be carrying you in my arms." Then planted a kiss on Stiles cheek, and say him turn a beet red from blushing.

/

Derek bore his eyes in to the Evil woman be for him. Kate having a grin of pure pleasure on her face, had being ignited on her face from the pain that she was causing him.

"Well well well. The little hound woke up." Derek just Snared at her remark. "Oh now don't get to excited I have a little friend of mine that wants to meet you. A petit girl walked in about five foot five. He had dark dirty blond hair that billowed between her waist and shoulder. She had a small chest that if she wore any baggy clothes she would look like a guy.

"So this is the mutt that stole that witch's heart." The girl hissed out. Derek's eye just about popped out of his head. He lunged his body forward to try and break the chain and attack the girl. "Oh so it is true. Well I should tell you he put up quite of fight." She started to walk over to Derek, and sat down on the table. "Just about killed me but he decided to spare me. He doesn't have that killer instinct." She crossed her legs one over the other. "Quite a shame really. He's quite talented." She placed her hand on her hand under her chin then waved it in the air. "It such a waste though." She walked over and put her hand under Derek's chin and grabbed hold of his face and made sure they were looking each other's eyes. "It a shame that the ancient law of magic forbids us to use magic against a foe witch and have their lover kill them. I can't put a spell on you and have him die by your hands. I can't even put a spell on you." She forcefully took his hand off of his chin and shook his head when she did so. " He can put I spell on you, but only a timed spell. Like the spell he put on you not to follow him until he return." She giggled as she walked away from him and then turn around to face him. "You see magic is tricky. There were laws made by the founder of the five covens. They weaved a spell together to form the laws. Since it was formed but five it can only be broke by five. He's the last of the leader coven, so you see I need him alive. I need him to do my will, and I'm going to use you to help. " she finally said pointing to Derek.

/

That was it. Conan finally knew what was going on. He stired and looked at his surroundings. He closed his eyes and let his mind's eye take over. Down stairs. He got out of the bed he was placed in and went it to the living room where he had sensed Scott and Stiles. He closed his eyes again and just felt the emotions that were corsing through their bodies. Lust, passion, and other such emotions.

"Ok you two break it up." Conan yelled before he waited and turned the corner.

"Dude you could have scared us to death." Yelled Scott.

"Sorry I'm not a demon I'm a witch. So there is no way that excat thing will happen." Retorted Conan.

"Sorry" Stiles blushed and got up fixed his bady as if there were wrinkles in his clothes. "You hadn't sired all day, and we figured that Scott would hear something if you woke up." He glared at Scott. "Apperently not."

"Well I did have a pretty good distraction." Scott smiles as he pulled Stiles in to his embrace again and Stiles reddened in to a lobster.

"Were is my stuff?" Conan cut out with a cold vigaliance.

"What stuff?" Stiles asked with a look of horror on his face.

Conan too a breath to relax. "My robe, tarot cards, broom and bow."

"There up in my room." Scott breathed out since Stiles disided to sit on his stomach when Conan scared him. He just about killed Conan until he cailmed down. Then he saw Conan dash up the stair.

"Please tell me were going to follow him." Stiles whinned.

"You know we are." Scott replied and they dashed up the stairs.

/

Conan searched for his tarot cards. His mind scrambled to remember the cards need for the spell. The Lovers to connect him and Derek telepathically, The Queen of Cups so that he can be put in the trance to as well as to convey any mixed emotions without a misunderstanding, and Temperance and Judgment to reveal all that he is, and finally The Magician to cast an illusion of what was happening the past two weeks. Just then Scott and Stiles barged in.

"What's going on Conan?" asked Scott.

"Nothing that should concerns you guys." Replied Conan staring into space ahead of him.

"Wrong." Scott growled.

Stiles sensing the unease pushed Scott back. "Scott give me a minute with him please. I think I might be able to find out what's wrong."

Scott looked at him unhappy and then walked out the door leaving him and Conan alone. Stiles walked over and sat Indian style next to Conan. "Dude what's going on?" Stiles asked.

"Nothing."

"We both know that's not true. You disappeared on us then I find you unconscious in Derek's house. You look like you been in a ruff mess of trouble. What's going on? Me and Scott are your friends. You know our secret and we know yours. You can trust us." Stiles put a hand on Conan shoulder to reassure him.

Conan went though his tarot cards and pulled out The World. "When my body starts to glow place this card on my body. You'll see what I'm showing Derek. Then I'm sure your answers will be clear."

"_through time and space connect me to the one bound to me by my kiss." _He tossed up The Lovers and it started to spin around him. _"Let us become one and learn what has happened." _He tossed up The Queen of Cups, _"Let him see me and learn all that I am." _He tossed up Judgment and Temperance. _"Let him see what happened when I left. Let the illusion glow and be seen." _He placed the Magician in the circle of spinning cards.

Scott and Stiles saw Conan's eyes turn in to a swirl of purple and white. Then his boded swayed a bit before it hit the floor.

/

Derek was feeling darkness fall over him and he tried to fight it but it was too strong for him to overcome. "Great I'm going to die." Derek thought before he passed out.

/

"Derek." Conan yelled as he glided over to Derek.

Derek's eyes snapped open. And he felt something lightly slam into him. He looked down and saw Conan. A tear started to well up in his eye and he wrapped his arms around him. Then he looked around all he could see was pitch black. "Conan where are we?"

"We're in each other's mind." Conan replied.

"What?" Derek asked confused.

Conan pulled away. "This is an old spell. It was created long ago so that if someone important to you and you have no clue where they are. I cast a spell on myself when I left that if I couldn't find you when I got back that my spiritual body would go to where ever you are and not return till I knew what was going on. I didn't like what I saw or heard."

"You saw all that? With me bound up and that girl?" Derek asked.

"Yes. Her name is Elizabeth. She was my sister."

"What do you mean was?"

"Like I said before there are less than a hundred true witches in the world the exact number is fifty. Elizabeth and I where the last of our coven." The blackness around them changed. Then Scott and Stiles appeared.

"What? Where…" Stiles was saying before Conan put up his hand to silence him.

"This is the day that she disowned me as family. This is that day I was appointed to be the leader of witches. You have an alpha well I'm called the omega. And it done by vote or you chosen by the past omega. My parents died in battle. My father was the last omega. The covens saw fit that I would be the next omega and that upset my sister. And she ran away. She vowed to take us all down. The first being me. Well she soon learned that she could shape the order to her biding by changing the laws. The omega and the other four leaders cast a spell together to make the laws absolute and unbreakable, but you can re write them if you get the omega and four other people from covens. I'm from the spiritual coven. The others are Fire, wind, water, and earth. The five foundations of life. It's my job as the omega to train in each of the coven to learn their magic. I'm the one that steps in to stop coven wars or to step in and protect the other coven from outside forces." The scene changed before them again.

"When I left it was because my sister found me." They saw Conan fighting a girl in the sky over the city. "She hates me with a passion. That was her driving force to defeat me. But I had a greater reason to defeat her." Conan looked a Derek, then at Scott and Stiles. "The people I care about. To me you are my family. My coven. We may not all be witches but to me we are family. And I'm going to need all of your help. On it can only be done on the full moon."

"But me and Derek go crazy on that night." Scott yelled.

"I can cast a spell that allows you to keep your wits about you during that. As my sister said I can only cast time oriented spells on people. Like a spell to only last during the night of the full moon and that."

"What do we have to do?" Derek asked.


	5. Ritual

The next few days Conan, Scott, and Stiles scrambled to make sure everything was set to go according to plan. After the all revived from the spell Conan spent three hours in a trance. He had said that he was in a divination trance looking at every possible scenario to know where the final battle was going to take place and exactly what was going to happen. It had drained him so much that he had to sleep the rest of the day to regenerate his energy. Conan had to go back to a couple of the covens to supplies. He gave a list to Scott and Stiles of what they needed.

"Ok seven Breckzien jasper crystals?" Said Stiles to Scott.

"Yep."

"Five Falcon's Eye crystals in a round cut?"

"Yep."

"One Fire Opal?"

"Yep." Replied Scott as he placed a kiss on Stiles cheek. Stiles blushed a little and smiled. "Love your smile you know." Scott grabbed Stiles hand and kissed it.

"Thanks." Said Stiles and returned to the list flustered. "One Labradorite?"

"Yep."

"Five moonstones?""

"Yep."

"One Phantom quartz?" a chill ran down Stiles spin as did Scotts.

"Yep."

"One Rutilated quarts?"

"Yep"

"One Serpentine?"

"Yep."

"That it on the stones. Now on to the herbs. Lavender?"

"Yep."

"Sage?"

"Yep."

"Tongue of Dog?"

"Yep. Why is it named that?" Scott asked Stiles.

"I have no clue. Mugwart?"

"Yep."

"And last but not least Eye of newt?"

"Yep."

"I wonder that he's going to do with all of this?" asked Stiles.

"We just got to wait and see."

"You guys ready?" Conan yelled.

Scott and Stiles just about jumped out of their skin. Conan was floating outside the window. "How are you.. I'm not going to ask." Mubbled Stiles. He went to the window and saw that Conan was riding a broom.

"You expect us to both get on that?" pointed Scott.

Conan laughed. "No silly just one of you. The other is going with her." A dark curly haired girl rose right beside Conan.

"Hi." She said. "I'm Ellena. Conan asked me to help."

Stiles went and rode with Conan and Scott went with Elena. "So what are we doing?" Stiles asked as the flew through the night air. He didn't seem to be as scared as Scott was flying.

"We're making Elizabeth choose her fate. She either dies or gives up her powers. I had to get a few things from each coven."

"It forbidden magic. You need the approval of each coven and the omega to seal someone's power cause they have to go to someone else." Ellena interjected.

"You need the approval of each coven and one person from each to help. Luckily I can cast an invisibility spell on them and hid their energy so that Elizabeth can't sense them. I've already cast a spell on all of use so that she can't watch what we are planning. Are you guys ready?"

"As ready as we can be?" replied Stiles. They started to descend down in front of Derek's house.

"Here is where it's going to happen?" asked Scott.

"Yes also the final battle between you, Derek, and the hunters against the alpha."

"What?" growled Scott.

"Don't worry the battle won't happen till after the alpha is killed." Conan couldn't come to tell him that he was to stay a werewolf for a while. He was already working on the anti-werewolf potion for both him and Derek if they wanted it when the time came.

"Ok every one you can revel yourselves now." Yelled Conan. One person emerged from a tree, another popped up in a blaze of fire, and the last seemed to ripple into from water in front of them.

"Let me introduce every one. This is Scott the other Werewolf, Stiles the human. You two have met Ellena of the Wind Coven. This is Mimiru of the Water Coven." He pointed to the girl that rippled. "Blake of the Fire Coven." He pointed to the guy that popped up in a blaze of fire. "And last but not least Jade of the Earth Coven." He pointed to the girl that crawled out of a tree. "Jade and Blake can to start with the nature circle and make it about a hundred yard radius from the house. Make it then Jade can you place it down fifty feet below the ground then enchanted to rise up when the blood of the alpha is spilled and Elizabeth's energy enters the Circle?"

"Sure thing. Blake can you help me with the incantation for the second part?" Jade asked.

"Fine." Blake replied in a mono toned voice and rolled his eyes. Then they dashed off into the woods.

"Ellena take Scott and Mimiru and show them where to place the stones."

"Gotcha." She replied with a salute. "Come on guys let's get to work."

"What am I gonna do?" asked Stiles

"You're gonna help me with the potion."

"Potion?" he asked.

"Yes it a potion that I'm going to have to make a potion that is going to heal my sister and take away her power."

"Why do you need one to heal her?" inquired Stiles.

"Because he going to have to bit her."

"What?" Stiles asked Shocked.

"I'll explain while we make the potion."

/

"There is an old law that was placed on us as a curse and as a defense against wars. If one chooses a werewolf or vampire as their first kiss they shall not be harmed by their bit, but if that one attacks another witch as to protect their witch that witch attacked is to die within the hour. As I told you already a true witch's first kiss bounds them and the one that they kissed. Luckily there is a potion made just in case they foresaw it coming but the rule still applies of biting in defense. I had to stress that to Derek. Promise that you won't tell this part to Scott? "

Stiles gulped some air down. "Sure." He stammered.

"With you guys here as well as the hunters I believe that she'll try attack you, Scott or any of the hunters. She knows that I'll jump in front of the attack. I've told Derek to stay alert and calm and wait for that moment. Please don't tell Scott I don't want him to distrust me." A tear started to weld up in Conan's eyes.

"You miss Derek don't you?" Stiles asked.

Conan lost it then and started to ball his eyes out. Stiles pulled him close and had him cry into his shoulder. "More than anyone can imagine." Conan sobbed in Stiles shoulder.

"Don't worry he'll be back before you know it." Stiles said as he rubbed his back. Stiles pulled out his phone and texted Scott. _SOS need your help in the house. _

/

Scoot read the Text and told Ellena that he'll be right back.

/

"What's wrong?" Scott almost yelled before Stiles put a figure to his lips. He saw Conan on Stiles shoulder his eyes went amber and was about to growl then was met with a bag of herbs in his face.

"Will you relax. He just cried his self to sleep." Stiles whispered knowing Scott would hear him with just the whisper.

Scott walked over to Stiles and knelt down next to him. "What happened?" he asked back to normal.

"He's scared. It got to be hard on him not knowing where Derek is and the fact that he has to face his sister and pretty much has to kill her. Just imagine if I went missing and you had to kill your mom?"

"I wouldn't know how I could handle that."

"Neither do I. I just take it as we just need to be there to support him."

"Sorry I got over protective." Scott said as he placed his forehead on Stiles'.

"It's fine it just shows me that you care." He kissed Scott lightly on the lips. "Just don't overdo it Fido." Stiles chuckled when he saw the glare on Scott's face.

Scott left to finish what he was meant to do.

/

Everyone had finished their job and then came into the house. The all sat in a circle around Conan.

"I'm surprised he lasted this long before he passed out." Spoke Mimiru.

"Why do you say that?" asked Scott.

"He been running on pure emotion since he sent out to visit each Coven. He hasn't slept since he woke up in your room Scott."

"What? Why?" asked Stiles.

"Think of how you two feel about each other and amplify that by ten or even a hundred." Spoke Blake.

"Then imagine being separated for nine years." Added Jade snuggling up to Blake.

"Then finally able to see each other again." Inputted Ellena.

"Only to leave come back and find them missing." Ended Stiles. "I don't know how I'd be able to handle loosing Scott."

"Or I losing you." Scott said as he wrapped his arms around Stiles.

"You guys ready?" Ellena asked.

"Ready for what?" asked Stiles.

"You'll see." Ellena told him.

The witches gathered around Conan's head. Each placing their right hand on his third eye chakra point. Then they started to chant. _"Let the body rest. Bring out the fighting spirit. Finish the task you sent out to do. Friends are here to help. Release." _Conan's body was engulfed in purple and white fire. Then it rose off his body and started to take form of a ghostly version of the Conan lying on the floor.

"Thanks guys. I'm glad I chose you to help me." Said the Astro version of Conan. And he starting telling them what he need to do and what had to be done and within minutes the potion was done and set. "Now I'll leave it in here." He pointed to the fireplace. "So if I need it I can get it with out and problems." The asto Conan disappear.

"So how do all of you know Conan?" blurted out Stiles.

The witches laughed. "We were the one closest to him when he trained in our coven." Replied Ellena.

"Every witch is to meet the omega. Few have that chance to be friends. Out of fear of his status among us." Added Mimiru.

"We also feel a debt owed to him." Interjected Blake.

"Why's that?" asked Scott.

"He saved each of us from hunters during our training with him." Answered Jade.

"Oh." Replied Scott. "Sorry to have asked."

"Don't worry about it. Conan is highly protective of his family. Each of us he considers a part of his coven and I think each of us is thinking about taking The Trial of Spirits to join his coven."

"The Trial of Spirits?" Scott and Stiles said in unison causing them both to blush.

The all laughed. "There is a trial for each coven in case a witch from another decides to convert form there old one to a new one. The Trial of Spirits is said to be the toughest of them all. The last one to pass it was a century ago and many have tried the trial. As a rule if you pass the trial you are bound not to mention of what you had to do with anyone outside you coven." Jade informed them.

"What happens if you don't pass?" asked Scott.

A look of forlorn crossed over their faces. "You die." Conan spoke up causing them to all jump. "It's alright guys I'm fine."

"You need rest you know." Interjected Jade.

"I can do that later. Let's all go home. Stiles I'll take you back but I want to discuss something with you if that's all right." Asked Conan.

"Sure." he replied.

Scott looked and flashed his amber eyes at Conan.

Conan sighed. "Scott if you feel that threatened by me. Tell Ellena to wait outside for us."

"I'm Fine I'll see you guys at home." Replied Scott.

/

"What is it Conan?" asked Stiles.

"I was think about castin' a spell and I wanted to see if you were ok with it. The only people that won't be effected is everyone that was here tonight and Derek."

"What is it?"

"As you know I'm going to need a place to stay I can't just stay and the apartment that was givin' to me without it being paid for."

"Ok. Where are you getting at?" Stiles asked.

"I was wondering if you'd be alright with me casting a memory altering spell on every one that you know."

"What for?"

"To make it seem like I'm your twin brother."

/

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone hope you have been enjoying the story. Just have a question for you all. Should I add a Chapter at the end about the other witches going through The Trial of Spirits? Its all up to you my readers.<strong> i dont own teen wolf or its characters

**Please review**


	6. Calm Befoe the Storm

**Hi Everyone. Thanks for viewing my story. Would like some reviews what you think. what you would like to see. It'll help me make a better story for you guys. And a little heads up. This chapter is a bit fluffy. There always a calm before the storm, as the title of the chapter states. I hope that you enjoy it.** i dont own teen wolf or it characters

* * *

><p>"I thought you could only do time oriented spells on people?" Stiles said taken aback.<p>

"When it comes to forcing someone against their will, yes. But Memories spell are like placing them in a dream. When altering them it like putting myself in an imaginary spot. Like I can alter your memory to make it look like Scott has had a tail since he was five but it would never be there. The documents are easy to forge to make it seem real. But I'll only do it if you don't mind it."

"Can I talk to Scott about it?"

"I have no problem with that."

/

The 'fly' home was relaxing. This was something Stiles could get use to. Scott on the other hand looked like he was about to piss his pants and that worried Stiles. He knew Scott had some trust issues when it came to new people. Stiles was Scared about telling him about what Conan asked. He adored when Scott got jealous, it showed Stiles that he really cared and was protective and territorial about him. He did want to cause to go over the edge. They had been dropped off at Scott's house. They waved good bye and went to the bed and laid there for a little bit.

"Scott."

"Yea Stiles."

"I need to ask you for your opinion on something."

"What?"

"Conan asked if he could cast a spell on the people I know, besides a few people, to make it look like I'm his twin brother."

Scott bolted right up when he heard this. "What?" he growled low and deep within him.

"He wants to cast a spell altering people's memory to make it look like I'm his twin brother. He asked cause he doesn't want to stay in the apartment that he feels that he really doesn't deserve. Every one that was there tonight wouldn't be affected and neither would Derek."

"No." Scott spat out.

"What? Why?"

"Because I'm a…af…afraid."

"Afraid of what?" question him without hesitation.

Scott was silent.

"Afraid of what Scott?" Stiles asked moving closer to Scott.

Scott grabbed Stiles around his waist and kissed him. It wasn't like all the other kisses they had. It was needy, passionate, and desperate. "I'm afraid that I'll lose you to him."

Stiles snickered a few times then busted out laughing. Scott turned beet red.

"What so funny?" Scott yelled.

Stiles continued to laugh. "You're ridiculous. Scott there is no way to go after Conan. Besides Conan has Derek." Stiles actually said as he continued to laugh and finally clm down.

"Why do you say that?" Scott asked his insecurities falling in.

Stiles moved towards Scott and wrapped his arms around him and looked into him puppy dog brown eyes. "Because Scott, you're my best friend. YOU'RE. MY. BOYFRIEND." Stiles emphasized, "And the fact that I'm in love with you."

Scott face had a look of shock and confusion painted on him. "What?" Scott muttered out almost too low for Stiles to hear even with being right on top of him.

"I'm in love with you Scott. I don't plan on being with anyone else but you for as long as I can have you."

Tear started to well up in Scott's eyes. He wasn't emotional like he was now. Not a single person was able to say something at all that meant so much to make him cry tears of joy. "I'm in love with you to Stiles." as he said that he laughed a light laugh and lifted Stiles up and spun him around and around until the bumped into his bed and fell on it.

They laid there, just kissing and looking at each other loosing track of time and drifting to sleep. "Yes." Scott had said drowsily.

"What?" Stiles replied in the same fashion.

"Conan can cast the spell but I want to put a few condition on it."

"Ok well talk to him tomorrow" Stiles replied as he snuggled up against Scott and the both drifted off into sleep.

/

Conan spent what seemed like hours trying to get to sleep. He finally decided to have a midnight fly to calm his mind down. The cool fresh air always calmed him down. He went in his lair and rush through to grab his broom. He went to the roof of the building. He jumped right off and placed the broom right below his buttocks to balance his self on the broom. When he was alone he tended to ride side sattal. He placed his hands on either side of himself and looked forward over his shoulder. I drew in the night air and began to relax. He gazed ahead of him. The town was illuminated but lights on in the houses. He started thinking about how people would react if they really knew the world they lived in. his mind drifted for awhile and landed on Derek. His eyes got heavy. _"Guide me home keep me balanced and safe." _Conan enchanted the broom to do. He laid himself back as if he was about to sleep. _"Meet me in the realm of dreams Derek."_ Con said as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

/

Derek's eyes were growing heavy and sleep seemed to take over him. As he closed his eyes he found himself in a lush green field. Small flowers littering in patches. He started to look and see if he could anyone else was in the field.

He jogged a bit and saw no one, just as he was about to give up he had tripped over something and heard a groan as he fell.

As he was getting his self up he heard a familiar voice say. "Took you long enough." His heart just about stopped. He turned around and saw a smiling face staring back at him. Tears started welling up in his eyes. As he reached out to tough the face. "Conan?" he whispered.

"The one and only." Conan replied as he nuzzled the hand the Derek used to cup his face. He breathed in his sent. His chest started aching and tears were trying to break through his eyes.

"Where are we?" Derek ask not taking his eyes off Conan.

Conan reached out his hand to take Derek's. "This is my Dream realm. A place that we can meet when we're not with each other and want to be near, but not all the time." Conan explained as Derek place his hand in Conan's.

Derek pulled Conan into his arms and smile feeling his face heat up from a blush. "Do you realize how much I've been wanting to see you? To hold you in my arms?"

"Of course I do. I'm bound to you. I can feel what you feel on and off. I'm a witch after all."

"You my witch though." Derek said as the tear ran off his face.

"There is one thing that I would like to do for you that I can only do in here though."

"Ok?" Derek asked confused.

"Close your eyes. And promise that me that you'll take advantage of this and not worry and not worry about me ok?"

"Ok." Derek asked and Conan could here that he was saying it against what he wanted.

Conan looked up and made sure Derek's eyes were closed. He stepped away. _"Let him see his blood. The last that he lost. To reconnect and be at peace. To finish the mourning that never got a chance to be." _ A swirl of lights appeared in between Derek and Conan. When the light vanished Laura Hale stood where the lights had once been.

"Hello Derek." Laura said.

Derek's eyes snapped open. "Laura?" Derek asked. Tears now streaming down his face as he took his sister in a hug.

"I'll leave you two alone to catch up." Conan started walking away and Derek grabbed his wrist real fast. He didn't have Laura. Conan turned around and Derek grabbed his chin and placed a light kiss on Conan's lips. When he pulled away he mouthed a thank you. Conan walked away. As soon as he was out of ear's reach he laid in the grass had the warm sun sooth him and relax him. He was glad that he could give Derek this. Conan could see the joy and sadness in his eyes, but there was more joy then anything.

/

Time passed and Conan could tell that sleep was about to be broke and the realm left for another night. "Derek!" Conan called. He could see that he was laughing with his sister. He turn towards Conan and he could see the huge smile. He was enjoying his self. "Derek." Conan called again as he walked towards them.

Derek held up his pointer finger to his sister. She shook her head and got up with him and they walked over to him. "What is it babe?"

"It's almost time to go." Conan said sorrowfully.

"Thank you Conan for letting me have this final time with my brother." Laura said.

"It was no trouble at all."

"Please take good care of my brother for me." Laura said placing a kiss on his cheek showing affection of someone who saw him as a brother. "It was good to see you again. You've grown into a fine young man."

"Thank you." Conan said.

Laura turned to Derek. "Remember what I said and you take good care of him. Remember they may not be much but Scott and Stiles are you family. Maybe not by blood but by this." Laura pointed her finger on Derek's left chest. "Family isn't always by blood. Remember that." She said as her body glowed brighter and brighter to a blinding light. As the light dimmed they saw that she vanished.

"Thank you so much for giving me some final time with my sister." Derek said pulling his witch into his arms. His chest against Conan's back. Arms wrapped around the waist and his chin resting on Conan shoulder. Their faces cheek to cheek.

Conan relished this moment. He wanted this to be real. But that was going to happen soon even if it brought him to the brink of death. Derek was his. He was the one thing that fueled magic, well most of it. Conan turned his head and bought Derek into a kiss. Derek loosened his arms so Conan could turn to face him as they kissed. "You know I'd do just about anything for you." Conan whispered when they parted their kiss. The kiss returned and Conan let his mind work its magic and turned the ground behind Derek into a hill. "You trust me right Derek?"

"Of course I do. Why do you ask?" Derek asked confused.

"No reason." Conan said. He pushed forward and got Derek off balance. Derek clung tight to Conan and they hit the ground. They bounced once and Conan made sure that there was no pain placed on Derek. They started rolling down the hill laughing full heartedly. They got to the bottom and Conan ended up on top of Derek. He bent down to kiss Derek on last time before the alarm rang and took him from his wolf.

/

The buzzing noise wouldn't go away. Waking Conan up. "Oh yay." He thought. "Time for the day to get over with and the storm to start.


	7. Choices

**Hey every one. this is the last chapter. it was a lil rushed and i decided to take it in two different directions from where its ended. They wont be up for at least a week im going to be out of state and no internet. so be on the look out. I will update once again when i have the stories up. please review.**

* * *

><p>"So what are your guys' plans for the dance?" Conan asked the closeted couple.<p>

Scott and Stiles looked at each other not sure of how to answer. "Well what are you doing?" Scott piped up.

"Taking the two girls that you chased after before you two realized what you felt for each other." Conan sad and he saw the two boys do, as he called it, the Genie effect. Eyes about to pop out of their sockets and jaws dropped.

"WHAT?" they both yelled in unison.

"What? I don't have Derek to take, plus with him being a wanted man and I have to wait to fix that. Then with being the new kid in the school, apparently I'm a hot find, I asked them if they'd accompany me to the dance and they both said yes. Though I made sure to ask them when they were both together and made it clear that it was so I had someone to dance with."

"But why them?" asked Stiles.

"One I need Allison to trust me, two I wanted to see your guy's reaction, and three I needed someone to go with. Now are you two going to finally going to come out as a couple at the dance or no?"

Stiles and Scott looked at each other and nodded. They each grabbed an arm and pulled him between them. Then the swung around behind him and pushed him down the halls towards the locker rooms.

/

They busted through the locker room. "Any one in here?" Stiles asked.

"No." Scott and Conan said at the same time.

"What is this about?" asked Conan looking at them confused.

"Well for one we want to tell you to cast the memory spell." Said Scott moving closer to Stiles, grapping on to his hand and smiling.

"And two to ask you if you can tell us how people would react to us being a couple?" Added Stiles.

"I can but I won't." Conan said. They had a look of disbelief no their faces. "I will tell you this though. I will kick anyone's ass if they so much as show hatred two you guys. Sometimes with my fist, others my words, and depending on how much I don't like them I'll ask someone to put a hex on them." They both smiled at this. "Now I want to ask you guys something. Have people acted differently towards Danny since he came out?"

"No." they both said. A look of dumb founded shame on their face.

"Then what makes you think that they'll treat you any different? There is going to be people who are going to look down on what you two have or even what me and Derek have. But you got to remember what you have. Because that's what going to help you through it. Hold your heads high and be proud of who you are. Trust me on that." Conan gave them both a smile. "I'll cast it after School I just need to go hunt for the supplies. See you after school big brother."

"What?" Stiles yelled shock at what he said.

"Well if I'm going to be your twin one of us has to be born first." With that said Conan left the room.

"Did not see that one coming." Said Scott.

"Wow I'm going to be a big brother." Stiles said with a big smile on his face. Scott looked at him. "Well I am." Stiles said. "Even though it's just pretend." Scott just lightly punched his arm and put his arm around his neck and they walked out of the locker room.

/

Lunch started the interesting moment of their day. Scott and Stiles decided to walk in to the cafeteria holding hands. It was their way to say they were a couple. The saw the stares and heard gasps and whispers.

"So the mutt finally came out of the closet." Scott heard Jackson from across the room. Scott clenched his other hand into a fist. "No wonder threatening to take Allison away from you didn't work. So maybe I should hurt him instead." Scott pounded on the table and everyone looked at him.

"Hey Scott." Scott looked up and Saw Mimiru.

Scott and Stiles almost fell out of there chair from being startled. "What are you doing here?" ask Scott in a panic voice.

"Going to school what else." She replied and grabbed Scott's shirt in one hand and Stiles in the other and pulled them forward. "Conan asked us to watch over you two. It's going to happen tonight. We all were asked to come here and make sure that everything is as normal as it should be. Oh and so you know Blake is taking care of that little pest that was shooting his moth off." A look of shocked fell on their face and the put their hands on the table about to get up when Mimiru snapped her fingers. "No no." she said waving a finger. They tried getting up but they were stuck to their seats."I was also told that you were not to interfere with anything. Just go about your day."

/

"So are you ready?" Conan asked stiles when he was by Stiles' locker.

"As ready as I can be." Stiles replied.

"Ok. Lets' go get Scott and the others." Conan said as they started walking down the hall.

"So what is going to happen or should I say how is the spell going to be performed?" Asked Stiles.

"Well what I'm going to be doing is lacing together the memories of how it should be, as in the memories that are going to be made, while Mimiru, Jade, Blake, and Ellena mix the potion together and then I hold are hands since it to connect us as family and pour it over our hands."

"Is it going to hurt or anything?" Stiles asked.

"No but it will be very gross and sticky." Replied Conan.

"Oh great." Stiles replied sarcastically.

/

Stiles entered the house as he was instructed. "So where's your brother?" Stiles Dad asked reading the paper at the kitchen table.

"He's making some last minute preparations before the dance tonight." Stiles was flabbergasted that the spell worked.

"Ok. So who are you guys going to the dance with?" The Sheriff asked.

"Well," Stiles started to say when his phone went off with a ringtone that he didn't recognize. It was a females voice singing _Fly away now. Fly away now. Fly away._ His phone had a message that said Lil Bro as who it was from. He open the text and said "Surprised? Well don't be it all a part of what I did. All I said is that the 8 of us wouldn't be affected never said other things wouldn't be. So are you gonna tell dad who you're dating or no." Stiles jaw almost dropped. "Magic sure is complex."Stiles thought. "idk" he texted back.

"So what did Conan have to say?" 'Their' dad asked Stiles.

"Oh not much just to tell you he's on his way home." Stiles replied lying a bit.

"So how are you guys going with?" The Sheriff re-asked.

"Conan's taking Lydia and Allison; and I'm going with Scott." Stiles quickly said the last part and made a run up the stairs and into his room.

Stiles looked around at his room it was bigger than it used to and it was divided down the middle by an invisible line. You could tell what side was claimed as Conan's it had posters of Japanese Anime Characters. "This is defiantly going to be interesting having a brother."

/

The sun had set and everything was about to start. An interesting night was a head of them. All five teens met up at the Sheriff's house. Flashes of cameras went off and picture were taken. Stiles and Scott sported black tuxes at Conan had a white suit and a royal purple tie.

"You three go ahead I wanna talk to Stiles and Scott for a minute." The Sheriff said.

Conan and the girls mouthed good luck before they went outside and waited.

"Now Stiles, you said that you were going to the dance with Scott. Then you dashed up stair. Now I would have dismissed it normally as you odd behavior but with the face that your brother has two girls he's going with and you have none. Would you like to explain more of what's going on here?"

"Dad can we do this later we're gonna be late." Stiles rplied nervously.

"Stiles!" The Sheriff said with an agitated tone. "You should know with me being the sheriff that I know when a person is hiding something by the behave that they express. Now with the fact that you just tried to dodge the question I just asked and Scott standing there with a look on his face like he want to rush out the door with you. I know that you hiding something. Now talk."

"Dad we really need to go." Stiles pleaded.

The Sheriff pounded his fist on the wall. "Stiles." the sheriff just about yelled.

Panic was racing through Stiles. "DAD." He pleaded.

"Stiles." he retorted.

Stiles panicked and just blurted out. "Me and Scott are dating. You happy now that you forced it out of me?" Stiles yelled the question at his dad.

The Sheriff's face went ghost white. "Scott can you give use a couple minutes please?"

Scott looked at Stiles. Debating if he should leave. He placed a hand on Stiles' shoulder. "Sure. I'll see you outside ok." Stiles looked at Scott and nodded then Scott headed outside.

"I'm sorry I forced you into this situation." The Sheriff said as soon as Scott left. "What made you think that you couldn't tell me about this?"

"I was afraid that you'd hate me."

"You know for a kid as smart as you sure are a dumbass."

"What?" Stiles said shock at his dad.

The Sheriff took his son into his arms and hugged him. "You're a dumbass to think that you could do anything to make me hate you. Am I shock as hell? Yes. But you're my son. I'm gonna love you no matter what. Just like if your brother turned out to be gay as well I'm gonna love him." Tears started rolling down his face. He let go of his son and whipped his tears away. "Now go have fun. Well talk about this more later ok?"

"Ok dad. I love you."

"I love you too, son."

/

The all got in the limo Conan rented. "I'm so gonna kill you Co." Stiles said.

"Why me?" Cona asked innocently.

"Well if you weren't taking both of them dad would never have thought of anything being out of the ordinary." Stiles replied.

"Well I'm sorry that I'm good with the ladies even though they hold no interest in them." Conan said.

Allison and Lydia each punched an arm. "You're gay too?" the both asked shocked.

"Seriously no one picked up on this?" Conan asked. "The only reason Stiles and Scott know is cause I told them when they started dating. I can't believe no one else has picked up on this." Conan said flabbergasted.

"Well are you with someone?" asked Allison.

"Yes I do."

"Then why aren't you taking them to the dance." Asked Lydia.

"That a long complicated story." Conan said.

"We have the time." Replied Allison.

"Sorry ladies but we don't as you see we're at the dance." They had just pulled up to the School.

"Let's get this party started." Replied Scott.

"Lydia!" Some girl came running down the stairs.

"What's wrong?" Lydia asked.

"The band canceled coming five minutes ago."

"What? What are we gonna do? Do you know anyone?" asked Lydia in a panic.

"I do." Conan asked.

"Really?"

"Yea let me give them a call real quick." Conan took out his phone. "Blake? It's Conan. You think you can get everyone to the school and be the band for the dance? You can good. I'll take care of the rest."

"Thank you Conan." Lydia said giving him a hug. When she released her hug she grabbed Allison and they went into the school and to the gym for the dance, but before she went in she yelled "I'll leave the rest to you guys."

"The others are in a band?" Stiles asked.

"Well the five of us are. Every with is to learn how to play music. Magic in song can be pretty powerful." Conan informed them.

"Then what do you play?" Asked Scott.

"I play the flute. Blake the drums, Mimiru is on the keyboard or piano, Ellena is guitar; mostly acoustic, then Jade is on bass or Chellos; but when we're all together to depending on what we're doing I sing."

"Well this is defiantly going to be in interesting night."

/

The stage was all set up. Conan changed into his get up that he whore on the first day he came to the school, but all of them had a robe on. It was open so you could see their clothes. Each one was different. Conan had a cream colored robe with sleeves that fell on his middle knuckles. Mimiru had a deep cerulean blue that was short; it came down to her knees and no sleeves. She had to pass through the opening in the front for her arms to come out. Jade's was like Mimiru's but came all the way down to the ground and was a jade green. Ellena had a rope that was a dark cherry red and her sleeves were pointed and you could see the lining was black. Blake had a blood red robe like Conan but trimmed in silver and the sleeves came down to his wrist.

Conan came to the front mic and spoke into it. "How is everyone tonight?" the crowd yelled. "You guys ready to get this dance rockin'?" the crowd yelled again. "Good. Well we're called The Witch's Coven. Don't worry we're not witches they don't exist." Everyone in the crowd was laughing thinking it was a joke except Scott and Stiles. "Well be singing some song songs you all know and some of our own so without further ado." Conan whispered something to the band. They started playing a song by David Guetta _Where them girls at. _Every got into the groove of the music throughout the night. About after ten songs got back to the mic. "You guys having fun?" And the crowd roared. "Well our drummer Blake here is gonna DJ for a bit while we take a break and enjoy the dance with you guys."

Conan got off the stage and joined every one that decided to sit a table. "Hey guys." He said sitting down.

"Wow you guys are really good." Allison said.

"Thanks. Where's Lydia." Conan replied.

"She saw Jackson and went to go look for him." Said Stiles. "She's been gone a while now. I'll go look for her."

"Ok." Replied Scott and Conan.

"Hey Scott Dance with me." Allison said.

"Ok but just one dance." Scott replied.

Conan pulled Scott closer to him. "Be careful Scott. I'm sensing she's about to try and get you back." Conan whispered.

"Don't worry. I'm far too much in love with your brother." Scott whispred his reply with a chuckle.

/

Events ran too quickly for Conan or anyone to recollect. Peter got to Lydia and Stiles tried to save here. Allison tried to suduce Scott and her family tried to kill him. Scott found Derek and Derek got hit by an arrow by Allison. Now Conan got to the house in his robe and with his bow and tarot cards. He could hear Scott and Derek fighting the alpha.

From what Allison told Conan her aunt had died from Peter's hands. Lydia was in the hospital, Stiles and Jackson were nowhere to be found.

"Do you trust me Allison?" Conan asked.

"I don't know." She replied.

"Well you need to." Snapped Conan.

The alpha came out after tossing Scott out. Jackson and Stiles rode up in Jackson's car. They through a cocktail and the alpha caught it.

"Allison." Conan yelled tossing her, her bow. "Hit the heart after I hit the beaker." Conan took his bow and pulled back the string of his bow and an arrow materialized and he let go of the string and hit the beaker. The alpha's arm caught on fire. The alpha turned towards them Jackson throw another beaker and hit the alpha. He was engulfed in fire. Allison took he bow and pulled it back the arrow flew through the air and straight through the alpha's heart and he fell over and burned beyond recognition.

/

"Bravo. Bravo. Nicely done. One battle over and the next is your death." A voice called from up above them.

Conan knew the voice too well. "Elizabeth." he hissed. He controlled his breathing he could go full force yet.

"Why hello Little Brother." Elizabeth said in a laughing taunt tone. "I see you have your mutts and trash with you."

"You know the PEOPLE you call mutts and trash are people just like us." Conan retorted.

Elizabeth laughed. "That a marvelous joke. They are beneath us. All we have to do is say a few words and they are ours to control."

"They are people. We are all the same. We each have our strengths and weaknesses." Conan yelled. He was on edge.

"I have no weakness." Yelled Elizabeth.

"Yes you do. You just don't see it." Conan pleaded on last time. _**"Derek can you hear me?" **_Conan sent him a telepathic message.

"_**Yea I can."**_

"_**When I tell you, you need to attack her. Wait until she attacks me though. Ok?"**_

"_**Ok but how will I know for sure?"**_

"_**When it looks like I lost. When you think I'm going to die."**_

"_**Ok."**_

"I'm sick of you. I should have been the omega." Yelled Elizabeth. She quickly mumbled something and a sphere of yellow shot at Conan.

"_Breaking wind distort her energy." _Conan chanted. The sphere burst into shards and vanish. "Elizabeth I can help you."

"No you can." She mumbled again and purple boomerang shaped projectiles started to fly towards Conan.

Conan leapt up and stept on each one and they vanished. _"Old fire that burnt this land. Heed my call and form a flaming whip of might." _Whips of fire assempled in Conan's hands. And he started to fling them towards Elizabeth.

/

The battle lasted at least an hour. Conan looking like he had the upper hand then it turned around and Elizabeth had the upper hand. It went back on forth constantly.

"I've had enough fun I think I'll hit it where it hurts, and since I can't hurt your mutt I'll go for my second option." She flung a fire bull at Stiles. Scott had jumped in frount of it to protect him but Conan jumped in front of Scott.

Conan deflected the fireball and within a few seconds Elizabeth was on him. She never mad contact because Derek had bit her shoulder and through her against a tree.

"You Fucking Devil Span Mutt." Elizabeth yelled.

"Scott, Stiles, Derek. Come with me into the house for a second." The three followed him into the house.

/

"What up Conan?" Derek asked.

"You guys put a hand on top of mine." Conan demanded.

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"Please just do it." Conan just about yelled tears welling up in his eyes. The each placed their right hand on his. Conan took a deep breath. His body burst in to white and purple flames. The flames quickly raced down to his hand and made a pillar engulfing all four hands and then vanished in a blink of an eye.

"What just happened?" asked Scott.

"I just gave you each a bit of my magic. Enough to protect you from any spell that'll be cast after tonight."

"Why did you do it?" asked Derek.

"I'm might be breaking a rule that'll have the Coven leaders take me away once they find out. All memory of me would be erased from you minds, any spell I cast nulled until trial has been set. I'm not letting you three forget me if this happens you got that."

"Yea." They all said.

Conan went to the fire place and took the potion and went outside to his sister.

/

"You have a choice." Conan said to his sister. "You can die and after that we'll give your powers to someone else, or you can live but you won't have you powers anymore."

"What?" Elizabeth asked.

"I knew this was going to happen. I meditated and looked into the future, at every possible outcome, and every time it led to this. I'm the one chosen to be the omega. It is my duty to make decisions that are better for a person to help them grow, and make the Covens flourish for the better. You're obsessed with power. Not good. Power isn't everything. What do you Choose?"


	8. The Next part Life or Death?

Does she choose life?

.net/s/7982828/1/

Does she choose death?

.net/s/7982835/1/

Your Choice.


End file.
